Gift, was nun durch deine Adern strömt
by Elyanley
Summary: Die Zeit der Rache ist gekommen" was damit wohl gemeint ist? Später R , Slash


Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R Tolkien und nichts gehört mir, wäre ja auch zu schön heul

Note: Das ist der 1 Teil, eine Art Prolog.. Die Idee kam mir vor langer Zeit

Widmung: Ich widme es... Jeden der mir ein Kommi schreibt

_Part 1_

Es war vorbei. Die Zeit des Krieges, die Zeit der Angst. Mittelerde war frei, Sauron war nun für immer besiegt. Jahre sind ins Land gezogen und vieles hat sich verändert, den nur noch wenige Elben weilten in Mittelerde. Unter ihnen Galadriel und Celeborn, aber sie waren ein paar wenige. Die Zeit der Menschen kam nun mit jeden Atemzug näher, und die Sonne wurde klarer als der Mond.

Nun wartete er, den die Zeit der Rache war gekommen. Er würde seinen Schwur schon leisten, er würde erst zu den Unsterblich Anfurten fahren, wenn der König selbst nicht mehr existierte. Doch, ein grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Wie lange würde der König noch in Mittelerde weilen. Er war kaum die Frage der Zeit, sondern die Frage seines Willens... Wie lange noch???

Endlich erschien er, Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns, König von Gondor. Sein Schwarzbraunes Haar war durchzogen von Weißgrauen Strähnen, in Gesicht wahren erste Fältchen zu sehen. Fein, aber bemerkbar. Der einst durchtrainierte Körper wirkten nun sichtlich schlaffer..

'Wir haben uns gehen lassen, nicht war, Estel?', dachte er spöttisch, doch sein Gesicht zeigte nichts dessen. Es war ein freundliches Gesicht, was er aufgesetzt hatte. Leichte Sorge stand darin geschrieben. Auch seine Augen spielten mit, nur wenn man genau in ihnen hineinblickte, tief in die weiten der Eisblauen Augen, konnte man die Lüge sehen. Denn tief innen drin herrschte ein Hass. Er verzehrte ihn, und heute würde er seinen Tribut bekommen. Oh, es würde süß werden.

"Wie geht es dir, Legolas..?", fragte Aragorn. Er umarmte seinen Freund, der diese erwiderte. Man sah es den Elben nicht an, doch tief in ihn drin wollte er den Menschen wegstoßen. Wollte er nicht das er ihn berührte.

"Es geht, Aragorn. Und selber?" Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, aber man musste den Anschein bewahren. Er durfte nicht misstrauisch werden. Den dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

"Ich kann nicht klagen!", sagte der Mensch, mit eine leichten Grinsen auf den Gesicht. Legolas spürte wie ihn schlecht wurde.

"Wie wäre es dann mit einen kleinen Ausritt nach Ithilien, mein König? Ich versuche nun ewig euch zu überreden, und soweit ich weiß hat die Frau Gemahlin auch nichts dagegen, wenn ihr ein paar Tage lange nicht da währt" Man konnte den leicht spöttischen Klang hören, man sah die gespielte Verbeugung, und Aragorn konnte sich grade mal ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so förmlich sein kannst, Legolas. Aber gerne, ich werde alles veranlassen!" Und damit schritt der Mensch von dannen, ließ Legolas zurück, auf dessen Gesicht man ein heimtückischen Grinsen sehen konnte. Er hatte es geschafft, der "König" ging bereitwillig in seine Falle.

'Schön, Aragorn. Ich bin mir sicher dieser Ausflug wird dir gefallen. Du wirst sehen, du wirst dich nicht entziehen können. Ewig sollen deine Schmerzen weilen!' Er konnte sich das hämischen Lachen grade so verkneifen. Aus den Augen des Elben sprühte der Hass wie Gift, und man sah nichts von der früheren Reinheit, die dieses Wesen einst besessen hatte.

Es war ein warmer Morgen, als sie aufbrachen. Legolas ritt auf einen weißen Pferd, dass seinen und Gimli's früheren, Arod, sehr ähnlich sah. Doch hieß es Sîlvune (1), war nicht bei Menschen sondern bei Elben aufgewachsen und kannte Legolas schon, seit es ein kleines Fohlen war. Das Pferd auf den Aragorn ritt war Sarek, ein schöner, grauer Hengst. Wild und von unbändiger Kraft.

Sie ritten entlang des Waldes und nach vielen Stunden machten sie Rast. Legolas entzündete ein Feuer. Müde legte sich der Menschenkönig nahe eines Baumes und schlief ein. Wieder schlich sein ein hämisches Grinsen auf das schöne Elbengesicht. Nein, jetzt würde er es noch nicht tun. Es lag so nahe, aber auch so fern. Er konnte zwar die Schuld auf ein paar herumstreunenden Orks schieben, doch trotzdem wollte er es so nicht haben. Also setzte er sich nahe den Feuer und wartete. Wartete bis das Objekt seiner Rache wieder aufwachen würde. Wartete bis er endlich die Raffinessen seinen Plans ausführen konnte.

Zwei Tage später kamen die beiden in Ithilien an. Aragorn streckte sich. Er hätte es nie gedacht, aber die Reise hatte ihn sehr angestrengt. Früher hatte ihn so etwas kaum etwas ausgemacht, doch nun? Vielleicht lag es daran das er sich zu sehr an das Leben als König gewöhnt hatte. Früher hätte er gelacht wenn jemand gesagt hätte: Du wirst als jemand enden, den die Reise mit einen Pferd fast genauso anstrengt wie die Reise zu Fuß! (2)

Doch war es nur allzu wahr. Er schaute hinüber zu den Elben. Irgendein Undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag auf dessen Gesicht und machte Aragorn Angst. Legolas hatte sich verändert, er war noch immer schön. Schöner als jeder Mensch es hätte sein können, doch irgend etwas lastete auf seine Seele. ‚Wenn es....' Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Das war ganz sicher nicht der Grund. Schlussendlich hatte er es doch auch gewollt...

"So, da wären wir, Estel?", sagte Legolas. Der eben noch seltsame Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht war verschwunden und ein fröhliches Lächeln zierte nun die sanften Züge. Der Mensch nickte. Er fühlte sich einfach nur Müde und konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder in einen Bett zu schlafen. Legolas schien das zu wissen.

"Bevor du dich hinlegst, sollten wir noch etwas essen, meinst du nicht?"

"Ja, eine gute Idee!", stimmte ihn der König zu.

Zwei Bedienste kamen, und nahmen ihn Pferde und Gebäck ab. Gemeinsam gingen sie nun hoch in einen der Palastähnlichen Häuser, die der König bewohnte, wenn er in Ithilien war. Im Haus war es angenehm kühl. Sie gingen fast schon zielstrebig in den großen Speisesaal. Eine wunderschöne Halle. Die Fensterscheiben waren Bunt getönt und tauchten die Atmosphäre in ein herrliches Licht. An den Wänden hingen Teppiche aus Gold und Seide, auch alte Rüstungen zierten die Halle. Man konnte es allen in allen prächtig nennen. Man konnte es auch die Aufschneiderei der Menschen nennen, doch es war gleich wie man es nannte. Den König gefiel es. Er setzte sich an das Ende der Tafel, Legolas, setze sich links neben ihn.

Lange Zeit war es still. Aragorn genoß die herrlichen Speisen, auch den Wein sprach er zu. Legolas hingegen aß nur wenig, und der Mensch konnte ihn kaum ermuntern mehr zu sich zu nehmen.

‚Es bedrückt ihn wirklich etwas, aber was ist es bloß?' Dachte er still bei sich. Doch er kam nicht lange zum denken, der eben genannte stand nun auf.

"Wo willst du hin, Legolas?", fragte der König verwundert. Er bekam nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln als Antwort, und der Elb war verschwunden. Aber es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, und er war wieder da. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei goldene Kelche, gefüllt mit besten Wein. Den einen stellte er vor Aragorn, den anderen auf seinen Platz.

"Ich dachte mir, da heute ein besonderer Tag ist, sollten wir dies auch mit etwas besonderen Abschließen? Oder nicht, Estel?"

Aragorn wusste nicht worauf der Elb hinauswollte, nickte aber dann. Er nahm seinen Kelch und setzte ihn an. Auch Legolas tat dies und sprach dann mit heller stimme:  
"Auf einen Unvergesslichen Tag!" Dann nippte der Elb an seinen Wein. Aragorn hingegen tat einen tiefen Schluck. Der Wein schmeckte seltsam bitter und auf den Gesicht des Elben war nun ein hämisches Lächeln zu sehen. Er wollte fragen warum er den so böse lächelte doch aus seinen Mund kam nur ein kehliger Laut. Seine Augenlider begannen schwerer zu werden, bis sie Schlussendlich ganz zu vielen. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Legolas zu Lachen anfing. Auch nicht wie er langsam in einen anderen Raum gezerrt wurde...

TBC

(1): Sîlvune ist ein Gott aus NeverWinterNights und Baldur's Gate Jedenfalls hieß er so ähnlich

(2): Mit Reiten kenne ich mich nicht aus, aber ich vermute es mal... Auch die genaue Strecke von Gondor nach Ithilien weiß ich nicht, aber ist ja auch nur ne Fiction....

Ich hoffe es ging, und war nicht zu langweilig Kommis immer gerne erwünscht, ist ja eh klar, ne????

Bye, Ely


End file.
